kitty cat love
by w- easy enough
Summary: "Hey Bon! Read this for me please?" sighs "Fine…'A jobless ex-detective Tsuzuki wanders into an unusual petshop. Watch as he finds/buys companions and finds horror, adventure, molestation, and lov-' What IS this!" "This? It's our story of course!" UP FOR ADOPTION/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsui in any way shape or form.

**IMPORTANT!** In this fic, animals like cats and dogs that come only from a certain pet shop, ACT and LOOK like regular humans, except they have the ears and tail of the animal they are, they can also talk too. Other animals are normal. Got it? Good.

PAIRINGS: This is shounen-ai that means boyxboy if you don't like it, then you're not obligated to read it. Its Tsu x His and a little hint of Tat x Wat

(I'm gunna try to make the characters as similar to the original as I can, cause I don't really like OC's and OOC. Not that I have anything against them.)

Chapter 1

The wind ruffled soft brown hair as Tsuzuki walk. His amethyst eyes gazed fondly at his two companions.

"Ah! It's been almost three years since I got you guys, huh," Tsuzuki said, surprised at the revelation.

-----------------------Flash back

Three years ago, Tsuzuki had been fired from his job as a detective because of his work habits. He would fall asleep on duty, never turn in his reports, and then whine and complain when his superiors scolded him for it; he'd also take really long breaks, and even though he was one of the best they had in solving crime, there was always major property damage whenever Tsuzuki got involved (which of coarse the agency had to pay for).

Tsuzuki had been depressed, and ended up wandering down a rundown street. He looked around wondering where he was, and saw a small broken sign that read 'Pets'. Tsuzuki felt drawn to it. Inside, was ... definitely NOT what he had been expecting. The interior was lavishly decorated, almost fit for a king but that wasn't what had surprised him; what surprised him was that there were many people lying about, just lazing around, and for a fact, they had tails (most of them that is) and ears!

"A customer! How can I help you, sir?" A man with grayish hair asked, coming out of a room in the back.

Tsuzuki was still pondering the idea of people with animal ears and tails, but he eventually asked, "Uh... yeah... I have a question, what are all these people doing here? And why do they have tails and ears!"

"Eh? Well, I thought that'd be pretty obvious; they're pets. I mean, this _is_ a pet shop," said Konoe matter-of-factly; he continued after giving him a glance and Tsuzuki felt rather stupid. "They're animals! You see these are special animals. I'll let you in on the secret. They come from an alternate universe. Cool, huh?" the man said winking. Tsuzuki stretched out his arm to the nearest "animal" to feel its ears, and gave it a tug. It twitched.

"OW! Now why'd you do that for?" the owner of the ear exclaimed. Tsuzuki was surprised; he didn't think they could talk, although being a former detective he should have deduced that since they have human form there was a possibility that they could.

"Oops, sorry! I just wanted to see if they were real," Tsuzuki replied sweat dropping.

"Well of course they're real! Can't you see it moving?" the unfortunate owner of the ears exclaimed, while pointing at his ears.

"Err... sorry. I'm Tsuzuki! Who might you be?" Tsuzuki asked. He looked at the "animal" fully. The "animal" had long golden-blond hair tied back into a loose ponytail with a few strands sticking out with round glasses. He had golden colored ears and a tail. He wore a white lab coat with a hole in the back for his tail. In his eyes you could see a sparkling of mischief. Oddly enough, the "animal" had a regular (as in not human-looking) owl perched on his shoulder.

"Oh! You may call me Watari! I, am a cat," said Watari making a graceful bow, completely forgetting about the twitchy-ear incident (A/N: ... twitchy ear...he he...). The shop owner came up and introduced himself as Konoe.

"If you buy Watari you get the owl free! (A/N: gomen, I forget it's name! don't kill me please!), you also have to get Tatsumi too. They're together you see. Tatsumi's a cat too. Tatsumi, come over here and greet Tsuzuki-san." Konoe beckoned to a brown haired "animal" leaning on the wall. The brown haired "animal" had the same kind of ears and tail as Watari except they were brown; he also had glasses. He gave off a stern and mature aura, but on his face was a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san. It is nice to meet you."

"So, what do you say? Would you like to buy them?" asked Konoe.

2 hours later...

Tsuzuki was very happy that he had some friends to live with because there was only him at home.

------------------------- End Flashback

"Hey! We should go visit Konoe again!" Watari said.

"For once you actually have a good idea, instead of all those inventions you make," Tatsumi replied. Watari pouted; he thought his gender-changing potion had been a good idea and maybe if he switched some of the ingredients it might work next time! His eyes started to sparkle again. Tatsumi shook his head.

"Yeah! We should go see Konoe. Let's go!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, while dragging both of them towards the alleyway.

When Tsuzuki entered the pet shop he yelled, "Wah Konoe! Its good to see you again! Do you remember me?"  
"Ah! Tsuzuki! Of course I remember you, and it's not like we get a lot of customers in here anyway. Are you here to buy another one?" Konoe asked.

"Eh? Well, we just wanted to visit you, but I guess we'll look around!" replied Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked around while Tatsumi and Watari caught up with Konoe. Tsuzuki spotted a mop of sandy blond hair by the window. There was a teenager with sandy blond hair, curled up in the sunlight with his knees against his chest. He had a fragile looking frame, and he stared out the window. Sensing Tsuzuki's stare, the boy turned and looked to see who was looking at him. Amethyst met emerald.

To be continued... dun dun dun... Okay, please review! I actually haven't planned out this story very far so if you ask a question, I'm sorry, I might not know the answer. Actually, this is my 1st fanfic! I usually just read them. The number of reviews WON'T matter to when I update. So I'm sorry but this might be a little slow or fast depending on what I feel. Although I said that, I would like reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yami no Matsuei

Thanks to you reviewers! I shall do my best to follow your critiques!

Last time:

Tsuzuki spotted a mop of sandy blond hair by the window. There was a teenager with sandy blond hair, curled up in the sunlight with his knees against his chest. He had a fragile looking frame, and he stared out the window. Sensing Tsuzuki's stare, the boy turned and looked to see who was looking at him. Amethyst met emerald.

------------------------------

Tsuzuki stared.

'Was this a dream? There's no way a person THAT pretty could be real.' He reached up and pinched himself hard.

"OW!" Tsuzuki glared at the offending hand.

'So it's not a dream'. He looked back at the angelic creature in time to catch the flickering of a smile before it turned back to the window; the smile long gone. Tsuzuki was dumbstruck, his mouth was gaping, and his heart was beating faster than normal.

'How can something be so beautiful?' He continued to stare, not noticing the obvious amusement of his friends and the other 'animals' in the store.

Watari had finally had enough. He went over to Tsuzuki and pushed his gaping mouth back up with his index finger.

"That's enough lover-boy," Watari teased "So Konoe, how much is the pretty-boy? And what's his name?" Watari gestured to the angel by the window.

"Please, come this way." Konoe lead Watari, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi to a back room so they could talk in private.

"Okay, the one you were looking at is Hisoka Kurosaki. There are some things you must know; you see, he actually had a owner once, but while he was with the owner it looks like he was abused very badly, and therefore his emotions are not very stable. He escaped to come back here and we healed his injuries, but his mental scars are still fresh; those are the hardest to heal."

Konoe looked sadly in Hisoka's direction. "To customers I don't trust, he would usually cost more then other 'animals' cost, but I trust you enough to let you have him for less... on the condition that you will take good care of him. Perhaps... perhaps you can heal him..." Konoe hesitated before saying, "A word of warning: sometimes he acts... weird; like he gets these red marks on him and he has a seizure, and at other times he is very perceptive to peoples thoughts and emotions."

Konoe's audience was stunned, to say the least. Never would they have thought that the angel (known as Hisoka) had experienced such a life.

Watari broke the silence, "We'll take him. Won't we Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki shook himself out of the daze he was in, "Eh? Y-yeah..., we'll take him."

Konoe smiled warmly. "Good! Now, lets get down to business."

-  
15 minutes later...

-------------

Konoe, Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi walked out from the backroom. Tsuzuki's eyes were immediately drawn to Hisoka who was still where Tsuzuki had first seen him.

Hisoka had apparently fallen asleep by the window. Tsuzuki couldn't blame him, for the chair was big and puffy, and the sunlight shining through the window looked very comforting. Hisoka was curled up in a ball, his ears relaxed, and puffy tail wrapped around him serving as a blanket.

Konoe quietly walked to the window and gently shook Hisoka awake.

Big emerald eyes blinked open sleepily, still glazed over in the haze of sleep. Konoe said quietly, "Hisoka, wake up please. Someone is going to buy you."

At Konoe's words, Hisoka sat up right, sleep gone from emerald eyes. He looked at Konoe pleadingly, but Konoe just smiled and said, "Don't worry, this time I'm sure." Hisoka was still tense, but looked around for his new owner. His eyes spotted Tsuzuki and recognized him from earlier. Hisoka calmed down a bit, sensing that Tsuzuki wasn't bad... Hisoka berated himself; he hadn't sensed any evil in Muraki either. Hisoka put up his guard again, 'This time, I'll be ready.'

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki sighed. When Hisoka had jumped, startled, Tsuzuki had been surprised, thinking that helping him to heal would be harder than he had originally thought. Tsuzuki tensed when Hisoka started glaring at him, and then put on a charming smile (which Hisoka thought was really goofy) to try to reassure him that he would be fine.

Hisoka nodded slowly, all the time watching Tsuzuki's face. Although Hisoka thought the smile was really goofy, it actually did reassure him a bit. Konoe watched happily as the group started walking towards the door. Tsuzuki and Watari waved goodbye, while Tatsumi and Hisoka nodded.

As they walked out of the store, Konoe thought, Lord Enma, please watch over them...

------------------

Oh, if your wondering why Hisoka didn't put up a fight about a new owner, its because Konoe is his superior, and he respects him.

Sorry it took so long and that it's so short! Sadly, I don't even have an excuse, like my computer broke down or something... I have the general plot in my head, but if you want me to add something, feel free to review and tell! Again, I don't know when I will update, or even work on this story, 'cause I'm a lazy bum. So, you've been warned!

I rewrote and edited some parts of the story because even **I** couldn't stand the grammar. If not even the author likes it then you _know_ it needs work!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Last time:

As they walked out of the shop, Konoe thought, Lord Enma, please watch over them…

------

The walk back to Tsuzuki's apartment was tense and silent. People were staring at the odd group made of four handsome guys.

The one leading the way had a stern but kind look about him. A cargo bowl hat covered his head and a trench coat covered down to his calves.

The second male had sun kissed blonde hair, covered by a cap with cat ears on it. All the cosplayers looked on in jealousy wondering how he got them to look so real.

The last two were probably the oddest of them all. One man, although dressed normally had something that attracted all with their warmth and beauty. Shining like jewels, amethyst eyes glowed warmly in the sunlight as he walked.

Next to the amethyst-eyed beauty was an angel, or what appeared to be one. Sunlight fell upon his hair creating a golden glow around his head, while piercing eyes flickered about, constantly alert. The one oddity though was that on his ears were cat ears that turned every which way, and a tail coming out of his jeans.

Berating himself, he thought, 'How could he have forgotten to ask Konoe for things to cover up Hisoka's ears and tail?' A little voice in his head said that he had gotten used to Watari's and Tatsumi's so that kind of thing didn't bother him. But he still should have been more alert. Hisoka was getting annoyed from all the stares he was getting too. To make things worse, a group of girls went up to him and started asking questions about his ears and tail. Watari saved the day by answering that they were cosplaying.

Tsuzuki shrank back from Hisoka's glare after the girls were gone. Hisoka wasn't annoyed he was downright pissed. Yep, definitely should've asked Konoe for clothes. It seemed the alertness of being a detective was lost to him for right now.

Three years ago when Tsuzuki had been fired, he wandered down the alleyway into the pet shop. After buying Watari and Tatsumi, Tsuzuki had created his own detective agency named Enma-chou. With Tatsumi running the agency (there's no way Tsuzuki could do that), Tsuzuki solved the cases and Watari sometimes invented things to aid Tsuzuki. His agency had gained a small reputation since then as reliable but property damaging (Tatsumi was NOT happy about that part).

At the present, the group arrived at a large apartment building in a decent part of the city. They took the elevator to the seventh floor and walked to room 7A. Tsuzuki pulled out his keys and they stepped inside. The inside was nice and spacious; the light coming though the blinds gave off a comfy and homey feel.

Hisoka looked around, inspecting things and noting that it was clean and taken care of. Hisoka nodded to himself, 'It will do,' Tsuzuki tripped over a stool, 'as long as the idiot doesn't drive me crazy first.'

Watari, who had been standing by Tatsumi observing them, then brought up an important matter. "Where's Bon supposed to sleep?" The sun was getting low and dinner would be eaten soon. Tsuzuki's apartment contain two bedrooms a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms and an office. The couch could turn into a pullout bed, but Tsuzuki doubted Hisoka would want to sleep there.

"You could sleep with me for awhile," Tsuzuki offered.

"No," was the immediate answer.

"Why not?" Tsuzuki whined. "It's only until we get another bed!"

"No means no, idiot."

An inu-Tsuzuki's ears went down and he looked sad, "Mou, Hidoi! Soka-chan's so mean!" **sniff sniff**

"I want a teddy bear too!" Tsuzuki started whining again, "Watari gets to hug Tat—" he was interrupted by Tatsumi's hand, which had slapped over his mouth.

"The boy does **NOT** need to know anything unnecessary," Tatsumi said while a small blush covered his cheeks. Watari saw this and glomped him for being 'KAWAII!'

Hisoka stood by watching uncomfortably. There was no way in HELL that he would cuddle with anyone, much less the amethyst-eyed idiot. He looked over at the couch and said, "The couch will do fine." Everyone stopped to look at him; they had forgotten that he was there (Tsuzuki had broken out of Tatsumi's grip when Watari had pounce on Tatsumi and Tsuzuki started scolding Tatsumi for interrupting him and Tatsumi couldn't do anything because he was trapped in Watari's embrace. It was chaos).

Hisoka started to grow irritated as everyone kept staring at him. He 'hmphed' and turned around to go explore the apartment more muttering something along the lines of, "Damn, I hope stupidity isn't contagious, because I definitely know that I'm allergic to idiots." Yep, life sucked, but he'd take the stupid but lovable idiot over an insane psychotic bastard with a doll fetish any day.' He nodded to himself and continued muttering.

Behind Hisoka, Watari whispered, "Denial isn't a river in Egypt."

Tsuzuki blinked, "It isn't?"

Many thanks to reviewers for, well, reviewing!! Sorry I didn't update… the voices in my head kept on distracting me... for months… Yep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

Again, PLEASE let me know of anything inaccurate and any criticisms that you may have. I will do my best in the upcoming chapters.

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter too!

-------------------------------

Last time-

Hisoka started to grow irritated as everyone kept staring at him. He 'hmphed' and turned around to go explore the apartment more muttering something along the lines of, "Damn, I hope stupidity isn't contagious, because I definitely know that I'm allergic to idiots." Yep, life sucked, but he'd take the stupid but lovable idiot over an insane psychotic bastard with a doll fetish any day.' He nodded to himself and continued muttering.

Behind Hisoka, Watari whispered, "Denial isn't a river in Egypt."

Tsuzuki blinked, "It isn't?"

--------------------

Hisoka looked down the small hallway. The hall light showed four doors. The first door on the right was Tsuzuki's room. It was slightly messy littered with the stray sock or shirt, but otherwise comfortable enough.

The next door on the left was Tatsumi and Watari's room. It was obvious because of the childish drawing stuck on the door that said 'Tatsumi and Watari's Room'.

Hisoka thought about it for a moment '…definitely done by Tsuzuki.' He looked into the room. As he had thought, the room was clean and everything was placed with precision. Although he had not known Watari and Tatsumi for long, it was quite obvious who the boss was.

The second to last room was the bathroom. It was a relief to know he wouldn't have to wait a long time to use the bathroom in the mornings, considering that there were two bathrooms in the apartment.

The last door drew his attention. Opening it, he found a spacious room which he assumed was the office. The light coming though the window illuminated another door labeled simply as 'Evidence'. Curiousity getting the better of him, he stepped forward in to the office and opened the door labeled 'Evidence'.

-----

Curiousity killed the cat.

-----

In the room, there were shelves filled with miscelanious items. Guns, knives covered in dry blood, strands of hair, anything that could be labeled as suspicious. On one shelf, Hisoka caught a glimmering of silver out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he found himself staring straight into the amethyst eyes of a porclain doll. The doll was dressed elaborately in a western style dress with its curly brown tresses laying around it. The silver that had caught his eye was three delicate strands of what looked like silver hair resting in the dolls hand.

No. Only one person had silver hair. No, it couldn't be.

Even as he was thinking this, he fell down screaming as the memories and the pain came rushing back to him. He was a doll. A puppet. Nothing more.

-------------------

Tsuzuki jumped up from where he had been sitting sulking on the couch. Watari and Tatsumi ran out of the kitchen.

Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi burst into the 'Evidence' room looking for Hisoka.

Hisoka was on the floor writhing in pain. Harsh, angry, red markings were showing on his pale skin, and he was screaming incomprehensible words.

Watari quickly went over to the kid and pinned him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, and Tatsumi checked out his vital signs. Tsuzuki stood there staring in horror before snapping out of it and going towards Hisoka. He went closer and closer before finally kneeling down and embracing the writhing angel.

Hisoka tensed at the touch, even though his pain. All he could think of was that it was Muraki again. 'No. Not Muraki, NOT MURAKI! NOT AGAIN!!'

And then, something foreign assaulted his mind. It was warm; it felt nice. Comfort. Security. Love. Worry. An image of Tsuzuki flashed though his mind.

Hisoka knew. He **_knew_** that Muraki couldn't love. Muraki couldn't truly love anyone. Not with his blackened love. His perverted love. So Hisoka knew. _This_ figure. The figure that was embracing him and filling him with comfort and love. _This_ figure was not Muraki.

----------------------

Tsuzuki loosened his embrace as he felt Hisoka calming. He had been afraid that things would become worse when Hisoka had tensed up, but luckily Hisoka seemed to calm down. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka again. The red markings were slowly starting to fade, and Hisoka was only slightly trembling now.

Tatsumi and Watari glanced at each other. They had seen how Hisoka had tensed when he was embraced, but they did not know why Hisoka had calmed down so quickly. Of course, they had their suspisions, but they had nothing concrete. Something was nagging at Watari's mind. Something about those red markings were familiar but he couldn't remember-

Tatsumi broke the tense silence by saying, "We should move him onto a bed." At once, the air became more bearable, as relief finally overcame the shock of the event. Tsuzuki sighed thankfully and lifted his angel up. There was no arguement as to which bed they would lay him down on. They went straight to Tsuzuki's room.

Tsuzuki gently lay his burden on the bed and covered him blankets. He looked down at his sweaty face, seeing that the last of the markings were finally dissapearing. He voiced everyone's question. "What was that?"

-----------------

The world was black. All Hisoka could feel was a sense of entrapment. Something was holding him down. Slowly he opened his eyes and the world came into focus. He could hear murmurings in the background, and he closed his eyes again pretending to be asleep. Hisoka listened to the talk carefully, and slowly he discerned voices that he felt he should recognize.

Hisoka shifted through his memories to see if he could remember what happened. Then suddenly everything came together as he heard a voice say 'Tsuzuki' in a reprimanding tone.

Hisoka gasped and sat up wrestling with the restricting covers as he remembered the silver hair. He started to hyperventilate. He didn't notice that the voices had stopped, but he looked up when the door burst open to see Tsuzuki followed by Watari and Tatsumi running towards him. In his panic, he mentally pushed them away and they flew towards the wall hitting their backs painfully. Hisoka's empathy was not helping since he could feel the others panic and pain as they hit the wall, multiplying his own panic and pain.

Tsuzuki got up and slowly, cautiously went towards Hisoka. He filled his mind with peace, love, and affection, just like before. "Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered, saddened by Hisoka's obvious pain.

A quiet, love-filled "It's okay." was all Tsuzuki spoke as he approached.

With those few words, all the barriers Hisoka had painstakingly erected to protect himself fell. He felt himself being embraced and for once did not fight back. Borken tears flowed down his face as he let out all his pain. He had needed to release his pain since Muraki, but his pride and stubbornness would never let him. Now that he had started though, he couldn't stop himself, and much later, he would realize he didn't really want to.

--------

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka fell asleep in has arms. He sighed in relief, but didn't let go of the angel. He felt comfortable, and Hisoka was warm and soft. He looked down onto Hisoka's tear-tracked face thinking, 'He's going to kill me when he wakes up like this, but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other and got up rubbing their aching backs. They went outside the room and closed the door quietly and headed towards the kitchen to discuss what had happened.

-------------------------------------

end chapter 4

Please review! I think I rushed somethings in this chapter, but I can't really tell and would like some feedback! If you review, I will be able to answer your questions in the next chapter and explain some things, but if you don't review, I won't know what to answer! . (sadly, I'm not a mind-reader or an empath) Ask and you shall recieve (most of the time).

Review!

You know you want to.

The box is calling you.


	5. Chapter 5 preview

**A/N:** SORRY! I honestly was thinking of stopping this fic, because I'm a horribly lazy bum, and didn't know if I could commit to this story. Um, but thanks to your reviews, I've decided to continue… but I may stop someday…again…

I've reread my fic, and decided it could use an upgrade. I don't like my original plot anymore (I'm fickle,) so I'm playing around with the new plot bunnies; if you have any suggestions, or anything you would like to see happen, then review and let me know! Um, warning, this may take me awhile, so that's why I put up this teaser...and because what happens next in the continuation of this chapter will foreshadow the plot, which is still shaky right now.

CHAPTER 5

-------------------------

Last time:

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka fell asleep in has arms. He sighed in relief, but didn't let go of the angel. He felt comfortable and Hisoka was warm and soft. He looked down onto Hisoka's tear-tracked face thinking, 'Wai! Hisoka's so cuddly! He's going to kill me when he wakes up like this, but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other and got up rubbing their aching backs. They went outside the room and closed the door quietly, heading towards the kitchen to discuss what had happened.

------

**A/N:** I'll be skipping what Tatsumi and Watari discussed, because it'll come up later. Now, onto the story!

-----

Chapter 5

Hisoka hated mornings. The sun always liked to poke at his eyes, and the warmth of the bed always called at him to stay. He didn't want to get up because today he was exceptionally comfy.

He slowly stirred, remembering that he must have fallen asleep on the chair in front of the window. When he'd arrived at the pet shop, he had laid claim to the little chair that everyone else found uncomfortable. He'd thought it was perfect, and he'd lost count of how many times he'd fallen asleep there. Konoe had said it was like it had been made for him, fitting his small proportions perfectly (not that he'd admit he was small). Nowadays, it even sported an imprint of his body; _that's_ how much he'd slept in it.

He sleepily opened his eyes when he smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen. Wakaba must be cooking, because Emna forbid Konoe get NEAR a stove. Just because he was the owner didn't mean he could cook. At all.

He buried his face back into the chair. It smelled good. …It smelled different. It smelled a little musky, but with a hint of …sweetness? Had someone else dared to sit in his chair? He opened his eyes fully. Someone would pay if they dared intrude in HIS space.

He looked up. Right into concerned amethyst eyes.

'Tsuzuki must like sweets, he certainly smells like them,' thought Hisoka, annoyed. He missed his chair. 'I never did like sweets.' (1)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tsuzuki stared into the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen, and he had no intention of stopping. That is, until the angel named Hisoka slowly, sinuously sat up, the covers slipping down one slim shoulder. His eyes were filled with unreadable emotions.

Tsuzuki gulped, _He wasn't ready for this! They'd just met yesterday!_

Hisoka slowly maneuvered himself so that he was in the center of the bed. He leaned toward Tsuzuki…

…and shoved him off the bed.

"What were you doing in bed with me, idiot?!"

"Eh?! I-I- I was-uh…" Tsuzuki blanked. Inu-Tsuzuki made an appearance as Hisoka kept on yelling at him for trying to molest him in his sleep. This was the scene Tatsumi and Watari walked into.

"E-hem. Kurosaki-san, if you would please stop berating Tsuzuki-san, we can get down to the problem," Tatsumi said, amused. Watari was chuckling under his breath. Hisoka calmed himself slowly, looking at Tatsumi respectfully.

"What happened?" asked Hisoka. He couldn't remember what had happened yesterday after going into the evidence room; the only feeling he _could_ remember was a vague sense of pain.

"That is actually what we would like to ask you, bon," Watari came closer, studying Hisoka as if he could just magically get all the answers he wanted just by looking at him.

Tatsumi dragged his attention back from where Watari was still staring, "After you entered the evidence room yesterday evening, we heard you scream. When we arrived you seemed to be convulsing, with red markings all over you. We held you down to keep you from hurting yourself. When Tsuzuki grabbed you-" Tatsumi had a feeling that saying hugged would have a bad result, "you seemed to calm, and then we carried you over to-" again, Tatsumi had a feeling that saying it was Tsuzuki's bed would be a bad idea- how troublesome, "the bed. When we came back and tried to approach you, an invisible force repelled us, but Tsuzuki was able to approach you and again calmed you down. That is how he ended up in bed with you. Now, could you perhaps explain what happened? We have all been very concerned."

He remembered now. He remembered everything.

"Muraki…" he muttered venomously.

-------------------------------------------

(1) In case this was confusing, Hisoka woke up thinking he was still in the petshop, because he had forgotten that he'd been bought. He wakes up to see Tsuzuki. The 'I hate sweets' part was a comment on how he disliked Tsuzuki and missed being in the shop.

-------------------------------------------

So, that's it for the teaser/preview! You can thank '**Little House in the Woods**' for my motivation. Go read LHitW's '**Minerva's Gift**'!

Also, review and give me yummy feedback on what you think would be good! (I already have a favorite plot bunny, but it's still in the sketch stages, so your contributions would be appreciated!) ^_^


End file.
